The Most Unlikely Friends
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: Icy, ever since Sashiana came to the Gardenia High, wished that people could mix up again. But Sasha somehow mix up the cards and now everyone is in 3 groups: Prep, Jock and Nerd. At the Prep Rally, will Icy, Stormy and Darcy become best friends, and show Gardenia High, and the most sassiest students, that students can REALLY MIX. **RATED T FOR SWEARING AND POSSIBLY VIOLENCE**


**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for slow updates. I really FORGOT about FanFiction for a while. Anyways, I'm back, and new FanFic will come up this MONTH as well as more frequent updates. There are NO new FanFics planned out for March or April, so you might expect slower updates from FanFics. However, I plan to make more FanFics and Crossover during the Summer (Between Jun to 1st Sept). If you have an idea for a Fanfic/Crossover, you can message me or write a review about it to me** **, since my mind is completely empty right now.**

 **So, this is a new FanFic that I will be making, since I have to catch up. Anyways, enjoy... I hope...**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**

 _The Most Unlikely Friends_

 _Ch.1: Preps, Jocks and Nerds_

It was a normal day in Gardenia High School. As always, all students were meant to come in at 8:45 am for classes. If they didn't, then they would be consequences with Head Mistress Faragonda.

That's when the Nerds came in- the nerds were Gardenia High's top students, A's in every exam- possibly A*'s if they could. None of the school took pride in them because of how jealous they were of their grades- or just the way they dressed.

The nerds wore checkered trousers, skirts and tops. Some would wear something like a Public School would **(P.S: Practicing my US vocabulary for future references! I live in UK...)** But all of them would wear black shoes. Majority of them would either have braces, glasses, or both. As always, they were a disgrace to the other students, but as long as they had their nerdy friends, they were OK.

Some of those 'high achieving students' you ask are: Darcy, Tecna, Beatrice, Charlotte **(Charli)** , and Angelina. They were five of the best friends, and would never leave each other sight.

"So." Angelina started as the five walked across the corridor "What's for next period?"

"Well," Darcy answered, " for the next _two_ periods, we have PE with Coach Head, and Maths with Miss Brooks."

"Why did we have to have PE for next period?" Charli groaned "I hate being pushed off by those Jocks..."

"Over, and over _again_." The rest joined in with her.

* * *

That's when the Jocks started appearing in the corridor from their view.

"Sup, losers!" a muscular teenager with a football in his hands followed by other walked by them. "Remember, it's football today. Get ready for your asses to be beaten down." The others laughed at this joke, then walked by them.

"Ugh! I hate those... those... JERKS so much!" Beatrice said filled with anger.

The Jocks, as you would describe them, are people who are LOVERS of sport. They're not the best of getting grades in the practical classes, such as Maths and English, unlike the Nerds, who get good grades in every class but Sport, when the Jocks outrun them. Jock grades are from D's to F's.

Jocks would wear something like fleeces and t-shirts and skirts for the girls, trousers for the boys. These clothes would represent their school. Cheerleaders, are more of Preps, than Jocks, but can be useful for the Prep Rallies.

Three main things Jocks are good at: Sports, Prep Rallies and picking on the Nerds.

The main Jocks were Kean- the guy who picked on the Nerds earlier and is also the leader of the Jocks. Stormy, who was Kean's boyfriend, and Favor, who was useful in competitions, who is _very_ competitive.

As the Jocks casually walk by, they bump by into Preppy leader, Sashiana- she was _not_ pleased to see Kean. **(A/N: From this point on, expect a lot of swearing. :o)**

 _"KEAN!"_

"What you overloaded Drama Queen?" The others laughed. Sashiana did NOT find one bit funny, and got into serious anger.

 _"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING YOUR FUCK-!"_ Sasha just threw her milkshake on the Jock and stomped her feet on the floor before carrying on.

 _"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING YOUR FUCKING DUMBASS!? NEVER MAKE FUN OF THE PREP QUEEN. OR BUMP INTO HER FOR YOUR INFORMATION."_

"WELL, THANKS TO YOUR DUMBASS TEMPER, MY FLEECE IS RULIND... AND I HAVE PHYS ED NEXT PERIOD!" This point on, Sasha and Kean were at each other throats.

"Well don't worry... _RUN YOUR DUMBASS HOME AND GET ANOTHER ONE!"_

"THAT'S MY LAST ONE YOU RETARDED BITCH! THE REST IS IN THE WASH!"

 _"THEN GET ONE OUT OF THE WASH!"_

"I CAN'T"

 _"WHY?!"_

"Um..."

"At least, why do I care about your fleece? It'll get dry."

"But you... and... and... FUCK YOU!"

 _"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"_

"Ok... chill! Kean, let's go." her girlfriend said so the situation could calm down.

"FINE!" he shouted "As least I'll get away from this BITCH!"

"AT LEAST I'LL GET AWAY FROM YOUR PUSSY!"

The argument started up again. The Jocks couldn't resist but take out their iPhones, Samsung's or whatever the hell they had and recorded it to put on Snapchat, Instagram or whatever Social Media they had and posted it on there. Finally, the bell rang, and the two groups parted ways, with their leaders putting up the middle finger at each other, before disappearing from each other sights.

* * *

At this point, Sashiana had completely lost her voice, and so the rest had to take her up to Reception for her to be dropped back home. All Sashiana said before her voice went away, was these word.

"That Kean. I'll show him. One day, his ass will really deserve the treatment he deserves." Before coughing and could only mouth words.

The preps left Sasha at reception and left for Phys Ed.

"Sasha and Kean will NEVER get along. I know that for a fact..." Icy thought in her mind, until Stella called her.

"Hello! Earth to Icy!" Stella said which woke up Icy from her world.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Oh, really nothing."

Ok- so the preps are about average graders. About C's to A's. The preps have a very sassy, temperamental, bossy and very stylish leader- Sasha or Sashiana, along with Icy and Stella as her 'Co-Leaders'. Preps would usually dress very nice and show off around the halls of Gardenia High. And as you saw right there, Jocks + Preps = Not a good match.

Icy would sometimes wish SHE was the leader of the Preps. Somehow, ever since Sasha entered this school, everyone has been with their own groups. Not muddled up. And Icy was determined to fix was Sasha caused...

This... was gonna be a LONG journey.

 **A/N: Normally, it wasn't going to have swear words in it, but I decided to add it in to make more Drama. Also, I'm TIRED. Phys Ed Period next chapter.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


End file.
